1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a life assistance system that includes an automatic liftable chair which has and moves a seat on which a user sits and that assists the user in the act of standing up from the automatic liftable chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, life assistance technologies and nursing care support technologies have been developed as technologies for underpinning a rapidly aging society. Among them, the idea of extending the healthy life expectancies of the elderly has gained importance. Specifically, it has been considered important for a system or an apparatus to, instead of totally assisting an elderly person in a predetermined act, partially assist him/her in the predetermined act and thereby lead him/her to voluntary behavior. As such a technology, for example, a stand-up assist system that assists an elderly person in the act of standing up from a chair has been under study (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4923605).
However, the system of Japanese Patent No. 4923605 is still under study and needs further improvements.